


got my new shoes on

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, howon is an ass in all of my fics, this is old so excuse me if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: Sungjong sat in a park one day, his feet were sore because of his shoes and there was no one to talk to. He soon found a way to get himself some new shoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the underage tag depends on where your from really. Sungjong is 17 and since i'm assuming most people reading this aren't from the uk (like me) i'll assume your legal age is 18.
> 
> this is old so excuse me if it's bad. i originally wrote it in like 2012 when i was a one direction fan but i've just edited it since then.  
> moving all my fanfics from aff to here too

Sungjongs head hung low, looking down on his dirty, too small converse shoes. Myungsoo was probably with Sungyeol, who he didn’t get on so well with, so he was alone. His mum was out with her newest boyfriend - Sungjong couldn’t remember his name, there were too many - so he decided to come to the park where he always hung around. He was sat on the only swing that hadn’t been burned, and pushed himself ever so slightly.

He was invited to go to the cinema by his friends, Woohyun and Dongwoo but he had no money, so he saved himself the embarrassment of telling them that and turned their offer down by saying he had to go out with his sister who he never actually saw. The wind blew in his face, causing his fringe to cover his eyes slightly. He brushed it out of the way, only so he could see his shoes again.

He heard the honking of a car and his head shot up, looking to the other side of the park. There was a car sitting, and a man inside watching him. Sungjong narrowed his eyes at the man as he beckoned him over, using his finger. Sungjong looked around, behind him too, no one was there. He looked back up to the car and pointed to himself.

“Me?” He mouthed.

The man seemed to find that funny, because he chuckled and nodded. Sungjong stood slowly, looking around one more time before slowly making his way over to the car.

As he got closer, he could see the guy more clearly. He had brown hair and his eyes were beautifully charming and he was wearing a suit. He looked smart, organised and rich so Sungjong wondered what he was doing around these parts.

The man smiled at him warmly when Sungjong leaned over and peered into the car.

“Hi.” The man said. Sungjong felt awkward, so he responded with a hi too. The man laughed again, the reason unknown to Sungjong, then licked his lips. “How much you going for?”

"What?" Sungjong asked, confused. The looked into the mans eyes, and he felt like he was looking deep into his soul. He racked his brain trying to understand, then a smirk appeared on the mans lips and suddenly Sungjong knew. The man thought he was a prostitue. He was about to say something cheeky, like 'who do you take me for?’ but then he remembered how low on cash he was and how good it would be to wear a comfortable pair of shoes. He pursed his lips, and closed his eyes.

“100.” He said it like a question, he really didn't know how much it would usually be for that kind of thing. The price didn’t seem to bother the man whose face lit up. 

“Okay, good.” He nodded and unlocked the car door opposite him. “Why don’t you get in, lovely?”

The young boy nodded and made his way around the car. He was slow, thinking about what he was about to do and wondering whether or not he should change his mind. He was already in the car before he’d made up his mind though, and then the car was speeding down the road and there was really no going back.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute, both wondering whether or not they should say anything. Sungjong twiddled his thumbs as he felt the mans gaze on him and not the road. Sungjong was a virgin, he really didn’t know what was coming over him.

“What’s your name?”

Sungjong was weary to tell him, but he did it anyways.

“Sungjong.” He added, “and you?”

The man smiled, eyes back on the road now. “Howon. What age are you, Sungjong?"

"I'm 17." Sungjong said shyly. 

Howon smiled again, then rubbed Sungjongs thigh. "I'm 29." 

Sungjong glanced around the car, and noticed that Howon had a childs car seat in the back. Seeing this he glanced at the steering wheel. A ring was on Howons wedding finger. Sungjong gulped and turned back to face the road. This man - Howon - probably had children and that made Sungjong feel terrible all of a sudden. He was going to do it with a guy who probably has children, who is probably married.

That’s not my problem, he told himself, might be a sexless marriage, not my fault he wants laid....

Finally, they made it to a small hotel. It was cheap looking and there was hardly any cars in the parking area. He watched as Howon got out before him and he rushed to do the same. 

His sore feet hit the ground again as the polluted air filled his lungs. They walked inside - one a lot calmer than the other. Sungjong trembled, his hands rubbing together from the cold. The stench inside was terrible... It smelled like a sewer.

There was a woman behind the desk who was filing her nails. Howon smiled at her as Sungjong stayed close behind, eyeing up the dirty hotel reception. He felt really uncomfortable with the situation he’d gotten himself into and wished he’d just said no and went home. Suddenly, a large hand wrapped around his wrist. Howon pulled him into a room that was dimly lit and smelled of cigarettes. Sungjong was used to this smell by now, living with his mum, but he would never get over how disgusting it was. 

“Take your clothes off.” Howon ordered, taking off his tie and throwing it across the room. Sungjong hesitated, looking up at the man with his big eyes. “Now.” Howon demanded. Sungjong suddenly felt scared, he nodded quickly and began to peel his clothing from his body. First was his charity shop denim jacket, then his sisters thin jumper, jeans and he kicked off his uncomfortable shoes. As he did so, he heard Howon muttering words of praise from the other side of the room, letting a soft blush fall across his cheeks. By the time Sungjong looked back up Howon was undressed too. 

Sungjongs palms became sweaty as the man moved towards him slowly. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Howon laughed at him as he took a hold of his waist. “What? Had sex or sold yourself?”

“Both.” Sungjong whispered. Sungjong only just realised how cold it was, his body froze up like a block of ice.

“Don’t lie. I know you are probably a big massive whore.” Howon took a hold of Sungjongs face and his grip on his waist became tighter. “With a body like that there’s no way you’re a virgin. You're so thin... Don't you eat?” Howons hands moved down to his ass, squeezing hard. “You’re so hot.” Sungjong melted into Howon, they intertwined. 

Sungjong really didn’t know whether to feel offended or pleased, but before he could feel anything he was being pushed onto his knees. A soft cock was suddenly in his face and Sungjong really didn’t know what to do. “Suck.” Howon commanded. 

Sungjong took hold of the cock, darting his tongue out to try and get a feel for it first. Then he sucked the head into his mouth, then he was sucking so hard his face was going red. "Shit." Howon groaned, grabbing clumps of the boys hair, pulling him down. "That's it, put it all in your mouth baby, suck daddys cock."

Daddy? Sungjong thought, Oh my god...

Howon fucked into Sungjongs mouth, making the younger boy gag. "Just a little longer..." Howon whispered. Then Sungjong began to choke so Howon was forced to pull out. Howon pumped his cock around ten times before the white substance poured onto Sungjongs face and into his mouth. "Wow... You're so beautiful." Howon scooped some of his cum from Sungjongs face onto his thumb and pressed it onto the younger boys tongue. "How do I taste, baby?"

"You taste so good." Sungjong said, pretty unsure of himself. 

"You taste so good what?" 

Sungjong looked up at the older man with his big eyes and batted his eyelashes. "You taste so good, daddy." He then swallowed the load and he actually didn't think it tasted that bad. 

Howon patted his head, still looking down on him as Sungjong was on his knees. "Good boy." He leaned down and kissed the younger boy, hard and fast. Sungjong had never kissed anyone before either, so feeling their tongues colide sent an electric like shock down Sungjongs spine.

“All fours please.” Howon smiled, pointing towards the bed. Sungjong did as he was told. He climbed up onto the bed on all fours, cum still on his face. He looked back at Howon who was also climbing onto the bed. "Your ass is so cute." Howon said, poking at Sungjongs hole. Sungjong wriggled around for a bit, it was such a strange sensation. Howon licked Sungjongs hole, and Sungjong basically purred, pushing back for more. Howon pushed his tongue inside making Sungjong whine. "That feel good, baby? Tell daddy it feels good." 

"It feels so good, daddy. More, please." Sungjong almost cried, and buried his head in the dirty pillow. Howon took Sungjongs clean balls into his mouth and played with them, biting down on them lightly giving a painful pleasure. 

"I'm going to cum." Sungjong said, thrusting his cock into thin air. Howon grabbed at the base of Sungjongs cock, forcing him to stop. Sungjong felt like crying, he was so desperate to cum but he literally couldn't. Howons tongue left Sungjongs body, and he also let go of Sungjongs cock. He moved off of the bed, but Sungjong stayed in the same position. 

Eventually he looked back at Howon, who was now getting back on the bed and grinning at the boy in front of him.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Howon muttered, his hands roaming Sungjong back. “So smooth and pale…” Howon’s hands trailed down Sungjong and began to knead at his ass. “You have a fucking fantastic ass.” Sungjong thought about whether to reply or not, but before he could open his mouth he got a slap to his left ass cheek. “Aren’t you going to thank your daddy for all of these compliments?”

“Thank you, daddy.” He heard Howon moan behind him and a bottle cap open.

Sungjong squeezed his eyes together as he felt two cold fingers prodding at his lubed hole. They plunged inside him, making Sungjong gasp in surprise. He gripped the bed sheets as they were thrusted in and out, in and out, a steady rythem occuring.

“You like this, hm? You like being used like the little whore you are?” Howon growled, changing from a loving guy to a horny monster, leaning over him and biting at his shoulder blades.

Sungjong continued. “Yes daddy. I love it.” Sungjong moaned, forcing the word daddy out of his mouth.pushing back against Howon when his fingers found the right spot. Sungjong almost let out a cry at the loss of contact when Howons fingers were removed, but moaned for joy when Howon began to push the head of his cock into his hole.

“God, such a fucking tight arse.” Howons hands were back to roaming Sungjong, tweaking his nipples and playing with his dick as he shallowly thrust inside of him.

“Fuck me daddy... Please.” Sungjong decided it was okay to speak, to ask for more. He looked back at the man with big eyes,biting down on his lip. Howon chuckled as his thrusts became gradually deeper and faster, slowly finding its way to Sungjong prostate. When Sungjong let out a straggled cry, Howon knew he’d found it. Howon bit his lip in concentration, gripping to his hips leaving bruises, relentlessly pounding inside the smaller boy. Sungjong was gripping the sheets ever so tightly, moans flowing freely from his parted lips as his prostate was abused. 

"Daddy, fuck, it feels so good." Sungjong cried, one hand on one ass cheek and the other holding himself up on the bed. The 'uhuhuh’s falling from the younger boys mouth were only making Howon fuck faster, harder, turning him on more and more. 

"I'm going to cum baby, you want daddys cum inside of you don't you?" Howon groaned as his thrusts became more uneven and more desperate. 

"YesYesYesYes..." Sungjong continued to repeat the word until he felt Howon cum. It felt warm and inside of him felt sticky.

“Shit.” Howon hissed as he pulled himself out of the clenching hole. Sungjong was tugging on himself, desparate for release, then let out a loud moan when he finally came all over the cheap sheets. "Push my cum out of your cute hole." Sungjong clenched his ass, pushing some of the cum out of him.

Sungjong got up, his arms aching as he got off the bed. Howon was already getting dressed. Sungjong gulped, and pulled his own clothes over his body, paranoid about the cum still deep inside of him leaking out. He glanced up at Howon a few times, but the man was to busy doing something else.

Sungjong suddenly felt cheap and used, like some kind of whore. Well, that’s what he was. He realised that it was only for then, Howon didn't love him or want him like he acted like he did.

Once he was dressed, he watched as Howon pulled out two fifty pound notes and sat them on the dresser by the door. "Bye baby... I had so much fun with you." Howon moved closer and brushed his cold hand against Sungjongs hot, flushed face. "I hope we can do it again sometime..." Then he felt, and Sungjong felt empty and lonely in the big room, the massive world.

Sungjong walked over to the dresser and snatched the £100, shoving it into his pocket. As he left the room, his eyes were back onto his sore feet and dirty shoes, and all he could think about was how bad his arse and feet were hurting.

Oh well, at least his new shoes would sort that.

**Author's Note:**

> almost wrote a fanfic based on miku hatsunes song i'm sorry i'm sorry, but even that is too fucked up for me...


End file.
